


The Devil's Embrace

by habenaria_radiata



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, Hotsuweek 2018, M/M, PWP, Post-Triangulum Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habenaria_radiata/pseuds/habenaria_radiata
Summary: Yamato had warned him once before that should they decide to visit his family home in the winter time, Hibiki would simply complain about being cold.Hibiki had not believed him.Sequel toThe Devil's Handshake





	The Devil's Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME TO HOTSUWEEK DAY 2
> 
> This fic can be blamed entirely on Geck. Please enjoy my contribution to the DeSu2 Explicit tag.

* * *

 

  
    Yamato was mired in the desperately comfortable border between dreams and the waking world when a colder body rolled straight into his bare back and plucked him out of it with all the clinical fanfare of a doctor ripping an arrowhead from a bone. Grumpy, he cracked his eyes open a slit and grunted when he felt Hibiki plunge his chilled face right between his shoulder blades, nuzzling at the valley of skin between them as if he thought he could burrow right into his body. "Yamato," he whispered.  
  
    He was silent for several seconds, debating the merits of pretending to be asleep. "What," he finally whispered back.  
  
    An utterly pitiful whine slid from Hibiki's throat. "I'm cold, Yamato."  
  
    He sighed, hard. "Do you know what I am going to add to my resume?" he grumbled. Hibiki didn't answer beyond to pull his face back. "Modern Day Nostradamus." At that, Yamato rolled over, ignoring Hibiki's squeak of discomfort when he let the entire brunt of his weight squish him down against the bed. "You know what I am going to tell you."  
  
    Hibiki huffed beneath him and squirmed, but his pathetic strength was no match for Yamato's superior weight. Finally, he went slack beneath him and pushed his head up from the pillow to smack a kiss to Yamato's cheek. "The phone makes me too hot. But you're nice and warm."  
  
    "Oh, I am sure." Yamato made a small noise back at him and closed his eyes. Hibiki's face was still pressed beneath his own, but it wasn't as if he was going to successfully wriggle out from underneath him any time soon. Hibiki pushed ineffectually at his shoulders before he gave up and flattened beneath him.  
  
    "Well...there's a kotatsu," Hibiki told him. Yamato was vaguely amused by the way his voice sounded with his cheeks squished together like that.  
  
    "And? We are in a bed."  
  
    Hibiki huffed at him again and tugged at the roots of his hair. This time Yamato did roll off him, scowling at him in the semi-darkness of the room. "So we could be under it! Right now. Man, I can't believe you are gonna be so sassy to me." With Yamato off his chest, he sat up and shivered, his skinny arms winding around his chest.  
  
    "If that is what you would like." Yamato liked to give Hibiki a hard time (among other things), but for all his bluster, he was a grade A sucker for Hibiki and the things that he wanted. He sighed again, but he nevertheless threw the covers back and hauled Hibiki into his arms, crossing the tatami and depositing him on the floor before the kotatsu in the corner.  
  
    "Wait! We need pillows!" Hibiki immediately got to his hands and knees and crawled away from him, his white, boxer-clad ass a beacon in the darkness. Yamato stared at him sleepily and watched his dork of a boyfriend snatch their pillows from the bed and crawl back with them. "Okay. Now we're good."  
  
    "Are you absolutely certain?" He turned the kotatsu on and moved to lie with his legs beneath it, closing his eyes and already ready to get back to it. "I was almost asleep," he muttered.  
  
    "Oh...I'm sorry." Yamato cracked his eyes open again to see Hibiki nibbling at his lip before he threw himself down beside him and snuggled against Yamato's chest. "I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
    It was enough that he relented. Yamato opened his eyes further and raised his arm to course his fingers through Hibiki's curls. "It is fine. Are you comfortable?"  
  
    "Mmhm! I'm hella surprised you have an electric kotatsu. I totally thought it'd be some kinda old school coal one." Yamato squinted back at him. Apparently Hibiki could see it, because he laughed and prodded the tip of his sharp nose. "What! Don't look at me like that. Everything else in your house is older than dirt."  
  
    Yamato squinted harder.  
  
    "...Except you!" Hibiki bit his lip again and then hunkered closer, tilting his head up and breezing a kiss to the tip of Yamato's chin. "You're young and spry and smart and unflappable and also very handsome."  
  
    What a little suck up. Yamato cracked the faintest of smiles and let his lips brush against Hibiki's forehead. "You neglected to mention my impeccable physique."  
  
    "And your modesty! Ass!" The laugh that left him was brimming with such delight it made Yamato's stomach burn pleasantly. Vanishingly few people on earth thought that he was funny. That Hibiki loved his humor and laughed at his dumb, socially maladept jokes was invaluable to him. Yamato softened and tipped to the side, drawing his fingers beneath Hibiki's jaw and coaxing him up to kiss him. He could feel the breath pluming from Hibiki's chilly nose as he sighed. When he pulled away again, Hibiki regarded him with besotted blue eyes and bumped his nose into Yamato's. "I also didn't mention your gorgeous pen-"  
  
    Yamato glared at him and covered Hibiki's face in one hand. "Do not ruin it."  
  
    Hibiki tittered and puffed up his cheeks just before he blew a raspberry into his palm. At least it was dry. Small mercies. Yamato shoved his face harder and pulled his hand away in distaste. "You may expect divorce papers on your desk by Friday."  
  
    "Wow! Harsh! You're gonna divorce me before I even get a wedding? That's so mean." Hibiki scooted across the floor beneath them and butted his head up beneath Yamato's chin as he clung to him. "You're so warm."  
  
    "You said so," Yamato reminded him. He slipped his arm between Hibiki's own and his side, letting his fingertips glide up along his back. He'd stopped shivering once the kotatsu kicked in and the bottom was nice and warm. "Is that better?"  
  
    "Mmhm. Much." A happy sigh eased out of him, and Hibiki's hands curled around Yamato's face to pull him into another kiss. "Thanks for humoring me all the time."  
  
    Truth be told, it was shameful how often Yamato did just that, but despite what he would have others believe, he didn't mind. He would do anything for this boy who was willing to tolerate his ancestral estate in the depths of an Osaka summer, who paid respects to his family and constantly showed him new things and never, ever let Yamato feel as if he were unwanted.  
  
    To that end, it wasn't exactly a hardship to sleep beneath a kotatsu as if they were five. Yamato let his thumb glide along Hibiki's jaw as he kissed him again.  
  
    A warm thigh slid between both his own. Hibiki's thin fingers skated from Yamato's ribs to his back, spreading wide and caressing his bare skin. He'd told Yamato long ago that he had air hands, when he explained that his grandmother had taught him how to read palms. He could remember the faint trembling in Hibiki's hands when he cupped the back of Yamato's, as if he were petrified Yamato would bite them off at an errant touch.  
  
    He told Yamato that he had water hands himself. He was charmed by it, even if palm reading was a complete waste of time. He'd still enjoyed the way Hibiki's nail had skimmed along each deeper line of his palm as he told him whatever 'secrets' he could divine from those arbitrary marks.  
  
    Yamato wedged his other arm beneath Hibiki's body and tugged him as close as he possibly could, their chests flush together. His kisses were gentle, but if he was trying to keep his interest from making itself known, Hibiki was not doing a very good job of it. His arousal dug into his lap with enthusiasm that proved rather infectious when Yamato's body decided to meet it.  
  
    Honestly, this was probably what Hibiki had been gunning for in the first place. They'd had sex in bed plenty of times, but they'd never decided to try it with the ever present risk of heater burns or frostbite. But what was sex without a little bit of danger? Amused, Yamato readjusted their legs to thrust his knee between Hibiki's thighs, and he reached down to pull one of them over his own hip. The little shiver that wracked Hibiki's thin frame delighted him.  
  
    "Mm, hi," Hibiki murmured.  
  
    Yamato shook his head and tucked a loose curl back from Hibiki's eyes. "You are absurd."  
  
    "No you."  
  
    Hibiki might be skilled in the way of demon fights and magical tactics, but his snappy comebacks had ample room for improvement. Yamato silenced him with a deeper kiss and let his palm drag up the length of Hibiki's thigh. He adored the way Hibiki jumped when it slid up beneath the loose hem of his boxers.  
  
    "Have I told you I love your hands?"  
  
    "You may have mentioned it a few times. I believe there was an instance you enjoyed them so much you lost all sense of propriety."  
  
    His recounting of the events was a little exaggerated, but rather than call him out for it, Hibiki elected to sniff and start yanking at the waistband of Yamato's black boxer briefs. "Are you gonna keep sassing me or are you going to help me take my underwear off?"  
  
    He rolled his pale eyes and let go of his ass, pinching the elastic band and snapping it against Hibiki's skin. "Some of us are capable of multi-tasking, Hibiki."  
  
    "Oh my god! You just did that!" For a split second, Yamato fretted that he was genuinely upset. But another high, adorable laugh soothed his nerves, and Hibiki tugged harder until the elastic was digging into the backs of Yamato's thighs. "You're so mean to me," he whispered.  
  
    "Yes. I am so cruel. You are welcome to file your complaints about my bedside manner with human resources." As if to satisfy him, Yamato disentangled their legs and yanked Hibiki's boxers down to bare him entirely. The shudder that rippled up Hibiki's back suggested something rather different than the lack of heat in the room. Hibiki did the same to him, and Yamato pulled him right back into the warm cavern of his body and kissed the corner of his mouth.  
  
    "That's way better," Hibiki sighed. He arranged himself until his arousal bumped against the underside of Yamato's. "You feel good."  
  
    "Hibiki." His bright blue eyes opened again. "You have entirely too much to say."  
  
    Before he could inevitably say something snarky to him, Yamato sealed his mouth over Hibiki's and drew his leg back over his hip. It mystified him that Hibiki always complained of being so cold. Like this, his body felt blazing hot, silky and smooth and inviting and more blissful than he could have possibly imagined.  
  
    His hand disappeared from Hibiki's knee and tangled into his curly hair, pulling him closer as he rolled his body in a lazy thrust. Making Hibiki sigh was one of his favorite things. Rendering him unable to retort was another. But Hibiki was nothing if not a giving lover, never one to neglect his role in their affairs. He gave as good as he got, pushing back against him, soft noises escaping his mouth and his teeth sinking into his lip as if he could possibly hope to contain them.  
  
    When Hibiki reached for his hair too, he couldn't stop the thoroughly undignified noise that erupted from his throat.  
  
    As it happened, doing this underneath a high quality kotatsu was a little more compensation for the cold than was perhaps wise. He was actually beginning to sweat despite being naked in winter, and Hibiki wasn't faring much better. He sighed and pulled at the roots of his pale hair, pearls of sweat springing up along his thighs and his backside as Yamato clutched him close. It felt strangely surreal, lending an almost dreamlike quality to it, as if Hibiki had never woken him at all.  
  
    It was nice. He enjoyed the lazy, unhurried pace as he relished in Hibiki's body. He followed the curve of his spine, his fingertips sliding from the curve of his backside up to the prominent edge of his shoulder blade, and he met every slow, needy kiss Hibiki decided to give him.  
  
    But it did not stay unhurried for long. As the minutes dragged on, Hibiki thrust into him with more and more fervor. He moved with all the fluid grace of a dancer even in this, an activity he'd always imagined to be...vulgar. Crass. But he could feel Hibiki's wild pulse beneath his hand where he touched his slick chest, and he could hear the stutter of his breath as he worked harder and harder to earn his orgasm.  
  
    Yamato took pity on him. He rolled over and pinned Hibiki beneath him, wedging his hips between his thighs and indulging in the sharp cry that pierced the silence of the winter night. On instinct, Hibiki threw his legs around him so tight that pleasure flooded his belly, and the afterglow of their orgasms was effectively ruined by a rather different cry when Hibiki kicked the kotatsu right off him. "Ow!!"  
  
    "What?!" Ignoring the sordid squelch between them, Yamato shoved himself up onto his hands. "Are you alright?"  
  
    Hibiki made another pained noise and hefted his leg into the air, shoving his foot in Yamato's face. "I think burned my ankle...I accidentally kicked the heater."  
  
    Thus did Yamato find himself crouched naked in the bathroom at 2AM, applying antibiotic to a rather nasty looking red mark across Hibiki's ankle while he sniffed like a baby.  
  
    Yamato loved him desperately, but it did not prevent him from taking some small measure of satisfaction in the notion that Hibiki had received some rather overdue karma.  
  
    As if he wouldn't notice that Hibiki orgasmed all over his report.


End file.
